Haruno's Beautiful Voices
by The Inner Beauty
Summary: Karin and Ami make the gang go against Sakura and Hinata. Now they will be better than before and walk ahead...they will get their revenge...will face problems...will they get the love of their life back or never forgive them..? main parings SakuraxSasuke/ little parts: NarutoxHinata
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"Sakura-sama, Hinata-sama its time for you guys to wake up! You can't be late for school" Said a maid

"Okay" said Hinata

"Just 5 more minutes and ill be up" I said as digging myself more in the pillow. Hinata and I are twins, but not identical, she is bigger than me by 30 seconds. We are the first richest Haruno Company, then it's the sasuke my boyfriend second place Uchia Company, then Naruto's my sisters boyfriend Uzumaki Company. The Hyuga Company are tied with the Uchia's Company, he is our close cousin, and my mom and his dad are brothers. That's why hinata has white eyes like our mom. Our parents usually leave early we hardly see them but they always make time for us. We got dressed quickly and ate breakfast. I was wearing black short skirt, pink lipstick, white eye shadow; hair goes straight down to waist with front bangs, white tube top, black cardigan, white glasses, black Victoria secret bag, and red converse. Hinata was wearing the same thing as me since we like to match. We grabbed our phones and headed to our white Ferrari.

"Hinata it's my turn to drive, you drive so slow" I said snatching the key from her hand.

"Fine, but if we get a ticket im not going to say told you so" she said hoping on the passenger seat.

"Chill and enjoy the ride" I said hitting the petal, and driving in high speed to school. On the way we were given whistles, it's a normal thing we get that a lot. I parked the car; we got out and headed towards our boyfriends. We were shocked at what we saw sasuke was with Karin and Naruto with Ami. The whole gang, our friends were there and didn't care.

"Naruto what's going on?" Hinata asked

"Whats going on we should be asking you guys that!" Sasuke said

"W-what?" I said

"Don't ask so innocent Sakura you know what you guys did" Said Ino

"How could you guys do this?" Asked neji

We were shocked we didn't know what they were saying.

"Showing there true identity now?" Said Tenten

"You bithches have no life" Said Karin and ami angry

"Why did you cheat on us? Why? Hinata? Sakura? With another guy behing our back?" Naruto spoke sad.

"Naruto we don't know what you are talking about…" Hinata said

"Karin and Ami saw you guys kissing some guys" Said Shikamaru

"B-But.." Said Hinata

This was not true we never did kiss any guys. Karin and Ami were their friends before us so of course they would believe them not us.

"Hinata forget it we know the truth they don't need to believe us let them think what they want" I said tacking Hinata's hand and going to class. A week went by and Sasuke and Karin started dating, Ami and Naruto started dating. It was hard for us to watch but we would always help each other out. But then when we saw them kissing in the hallway we lost it and drove home quick. We told our parents they supported us and we asked for a break and go to Miami. They agreed and bought us a pent house and cars. We packed our suite case and got on the Jet.

Hoped you liked it please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A BIG THANKS TO:

xxxevil cookiexxx and YuYu99

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

We were in our private jet, on our seats getting our nails done.

"Sakura do you think we made the right choice" asked Hinata

"I think we did the right thing. We just need some time off and live, you know I can bet you when come back we will be more confident and stronger" I said.

"You know what saki I believe you and we will get our revenge and we wont forgive them that easily because we are the Haruno's…Sakura why didn't we get to tell them that Karin and Ami were lying.." she said

"Hinata think about any one can go to a photo shop and get a fake picture of us kissing some guy…..and we are messing with those bitches that have been trying to kick us out of the group and have our ex-boyfriend to their selves" I explained

"Oh…..come on let's forget about them and enjoy our break!" She said excited

"Now that's my sis" I said giving her a high five.

We got to Miami and went to our pent house then we gave our stuff to our maid.

"Hey sis look at this!" She said holding up a flyer that was on the table.

"It's a talent show festival here and anyone can sign up for it…..are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I said

"Lets sing!" she said

"You read my mind GIRL!" I said

We got ready. We were wearing a black strapless dress that went to our knees, our hair in a big ponytail with front bangs, and some light make up.

"Lets do this, Sakura what song do you want to sing?..."

"Hm…..how about…As long as you love me from Justin Bieber" I asked

"Yup I love his song!" she screamed

I took a white guitar and Hinata took a white bass guitar. We went to the festival early to sign up. We signed up then we went to play some games. When they were going to start we went were the contestant's area were seated. We so many cool things people dancing, juggling, tap dancing, and singing. They were lots of horrible performances. We were last we patiently waited and clapped for all performers, even if they were bad. They finally called up our names and I started my guitar, then Hinata joined me.

**Sakura:**

**As long as you love me ****_[x3]_**

**We're under pressure,**  
**Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in**  
**Keep it together,**  
**Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning**  
**But hey now, you know, girl,**  
**We both know it's a cruel world**  
**But I will take my chances**

**Sakura and Hinata:**

**As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

**Hinata:**

**I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your Hova  
You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand**

**Sakura and Hinata:  
As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

**Sakura:  
Yo, B-I-G  
I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us, trust...**

**Sakura and Hinata:  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do  
Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)  
Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new  
As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)**  
**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**  
**As long as you love me**  
**I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**  
**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**  
**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**  
**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)**  
**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love**  
**As long as you love, love, love, love me**  
**As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)**  
**As long as you love, love, love, love me**  
**As long as you love, love, love, love me**  
**As long as you love me**  
**As long as you love me**

(I don't own this song)

When we were done people were clapping and screaming. We had a big smiles on our face we sand this song with all our hearts. When the festival was over, a lady came up to us.

"Hey my name is Tsunade" she said as she shacked our hands.

"Omg! Tsunade as the lady who owns the biggest music Industry" Hinata said

"Omg!" I screamed

"Well you guys got that right, and you guys are the Haruno's the biggest company you guys own…well I just wanted to say I saw your performance and I think I see 2 two stars in front of me. I would like to be your manager…I can make you guys famous with your voices" she said

"Um…I don't know what to say?" I said shocked

"Well we would love to when do we start?" Hinata asked

"Well can you 2 write songs?" She asked

"Yeah why?" I asked. Me and Hinata can wirte songs. It's usually of what we are feeling and make it into a song.

"Well I need you guys to write songs and ill need about 7." She said. We got her numbers and went home.

"Hinni I think this a start for a fresh new lifwe we are going to be famous!" I said

"Yes sakii and we will always be together sis and bff for life!" she said

"I love you sis" I said hugging her

"Me to" she said hugging me

It had been to months we were called "The Haruno's" we were really famous we had been on movies done modeling and had so much fun. We even were models for Victoria Secret. Then Tsunade said that our parents called saying we have to come back home. But our manager said we will still go to concerts and do world tours in our school break. So were still going to be singers, we didn't really mind we were ready to meet our ex friends. We were really confident in ourselves now. We got out of our jet and went to our mansion; our manager was going to live with us. She had to do some decorating in our room like have one of our rooms a recording room and stuff. My parents didn't really care as long as we have fun!

"Sakura and Hinata come here!" she said as me and Hinata stopped reading our magazines.

"Your school said that they would like it if you guys can sing in there school tomorrow at least 2 or 3 songs" she said

"Ooh..this is going to be fun!" I said

"We would love to….time to show off sissy" Hinata said

The next morning we woke up early and went to our makeup room were professional make up artists were doing our hair.

"Hmm sakura we should wear this!" She said holding a black sparkly sequined mini.

"Totally!" I said

Then we got our hair curled front bangs and black high heel boots.

"We so rock in fashion!" she said flipping her hair back.

"Of course we are the Haruno's!" I screamed.

We got into our white Ferrari and went towards our school. When we got there we had bodyguards instantly by our sides just in case. One time when we didn't have our bodyguards our fan started running after us. Ever since then we have bodyguard taking care of us they are so nice and sweet. Our manager came and took us backstage then we got our white guitars, I had a black's beads background on my microphones with HARUNO'S written on it with white beads. Hinata has the same thing as me but she has a white background beads and white beads with HARUNO'S written on it. We got into our positions and waited for the curtain to open. Our back was facing the crowd, they opened the curtain and the crowd screamed.

For singing parts:

Sakura=S

Hinata=h

Sakura and Hinata= s+h

**S+h=**

**Oh-oh oh ooh-ooh-ooh  
H= **

while Sakura is playing her guitar and dancing with the background dancers  
**You walk and talk like you're some new sensation  
You move in circles you don't need an invitation  
You spent your money you can't get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction**

**S=  
It won't be long my darling,  
Pick up the phone, nobody's on it.  
Where are your friends now, baby?  
All of the ones supposed to be there for...**

**S+H=  
****_[Chorus]_****  
You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.  
You, you're falling down, now it's not all about.  
You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.  
You're falling down, falling down**

**(Falling down, you're falling down, falling down)**

**Without a place when you're lookin' in the mirror**  
**The truth is blurry but the lies are gettin' clearer**  
**You're eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic**  
**You give me roses but they're all just made of plastic**

**It won't be long, my darling**  
**Pick up the phone, nobody's on it**  
**Where are your friends now, baby?**  
**All of the ones supposed to be there for...**

**_[Chorus]_****  
You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.  
You, you're falling down, now it's not all about.  
You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.  
You're falling down, falling down**

**Smile for the camera everybody's looking at ya**  
**Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you.**  
**Smile for the camera (camera, camera)**  
**Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you?**

**You (you)**

**_[Chorus]_****  
You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.  
You, you're falling down, now it's not all about.  
You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.  
You're falling down, falling down**

**Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you,**  
**Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you**

**And pose**

**(i dont own this song)**

Then curtains closed and we went to the backstage and got some water. Then we went to sit on a swing that was stetted up for us. They opened the curtains. When they were dancing they couldn't see everyone whom was there. Sakura and Hinata scanned through the crowd and found their use to be friends. Then when their eyes locked we looked away. You could see Karin and Ami looking mad

Sasueke's Pov

When started singing it was beautiful. I don't like Karin and I only did it so I could move on from Sakura but it was hard I couldn't forget her. Wherever I went I would see her everywhere, on billboards her song being played on radios. The Haruno's were on top right now in music the biggest hits. She looked really beautiful. I dint know whom to trust but Karin is one of my first friend so I believed her and I don't think ill ever be able to forgive sakura.

Naruto's Pov

It was hard watching…I still had feelings for her even if I am with Ami im just confused….

Karins Pog

Those ugly are trying to win them back they think they are pretty than us. I wont let them take what's ours.

Ami Pov

Well they have guts ill give you that for coming back. Well all I've got to say this is war and we will win.

Hinatas Pov

It was hard looking at Naruto…but I don't care im stronger and confident now!

Back to Sakura

We were on the swing, I have a heart ear black beads microphone and Hinata has a heart ear white beads microphone with a white guitar. Then Hinata started playing the guitar.

**H+S=**

**You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no  
S=**

**You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it**

**S+H=**

**You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
You tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Boy I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other girl  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea yeah**

**S=**

**I know that they say  
That somethings are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to her and you know it  
H=**

**(Don't act like you don't know it)  
S=**

**All of these things people told me  
Keep messing with my head  
H=**

**(Messing with my head)  
S=**

**You should've picked honesty  
Then you may not have blown it**

**S=H=**

**You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it**

**You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Boy I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other girl  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea yeah**

**S=**

**Oh  
H=**

**(Oh)  
S=H=**

**The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
S=**

**Oh  
H=**

**(Oh) (Oh)  
S=**

**The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
H=**

**(Oh) (Oh)  
S=**

**The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
S=**

**Oh  
H=**

**(Oh) (Oh)  
S=**

**The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving**

**S+H=**

**You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it**

**Cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er,**

**S=**

**Just  
Cry me a river  
H=**

**(Baby go on and just)  
S=**

**Cry me a river-er  
H=**

**(baby go on and just)  
S=**

**Cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea**

(I DON'T OWN THIS SONG!)

"How are you guys are feeling?" I screamed

The crowd started screaming.

"Well this next song has not been released yet on our album, it will be released tomorrow but since we love you guys so much we will sing it to you guys!" Hinata said.

A guy came on stage and took the guitar from Hinata's hand and our band members came on stage.

**S+h=**

**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right  
**We were singing while swinging on the swing and letting all our emotions out.  
**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew**

**Remember when we were such fools**  
**And so convinced and just too cool**  
**Oh no**  
**No no**  
**I wish I could touch you again**  
**I wish I could still call you friend**  
**I'd give anything**

**When someone said count your blessings now**  
**'fore they're long gone**  
**I guess I just didn't know how**  
**I was all wrong**  
**They knew better**  
**Still you said forever**  
**And ever**  
**Who knew**

**Yeah yeah**  
**I'll keep you locked in my head**  
**Until we meet again**  
**Until we**  
**Until we meet again**  
**And I won't forget you my friend**  
**What happened**

**If someone said three years from now**  
**You'd be long gone**  
**I'd stand up and punch them out**  
**Cause they're all wrong and**  
**That last kiss**  
**I'll cherish**  
**Until we meet again**  
**And time makes**  
**It harder**  
**I wish I could remember**  
**But I keep**  
**Your memory**  
**You visit me in my sleep**  
**My darling**  
**Who knew**  
**My darling**  
**My darling**  
**Who knew**  
**My darling**  
**I miss you**  
**My darling**  
**Who knew**  
**Who knew**

(I don't own this song!)

The audience clapped and me and Hinata went towards our bodyguards covering us from letting people come to us. We got into our car while our other bodyguards went to their van and we left to our mansion. We went to sleep and waited for tomorrow come when we would start.

Review Please hoped you guys liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Bye guys!" said 2 girls running out a mansion and getting in a white Ferrari and speeding off so fast that anyone that saw them coming would only see a blur.

"Hinata do those bodyguards have to follow us?" I groaned

"Yeah well if you want to be chased by your fans then why not go ahead!" she said checking her self in the mirror.

"I hate it when you are right!" I said

We came to a red signal up ahead and drove slowly then stopped our car. We were wearing white glasses black skinny jeans and a strapless white top with a white Victoria secret bag. Then some fans started screaming when they saw us.

"OMG! WHAT NOW!" Hinata screamed

"We loose them!" I said just then the flashlight became green. I hit the pedal taking many turns then another until we lost them we sped off to school. People were looking at us shocked of how fast we drove into the schools parking lot. We parked the car and rushed into the school's office.

"Next time we are taking our motorcycle it's easy to escape." I said

"I agree with you on that one, we can drive high speed in order to get rid of paparazzi and fans. But I can't drive since I can't go fast, you trained in Miami with that guy... to drive motorcycle fast and you even went over a truck and landed perfectly." She said

We went to the principal's office and she asked for our autographs which we gladly gave to her.

"Miss did our manager tell you that our bodyguards will be around the school to make sure no paparazzi get in and we can be safe." Hinata said

"Yeah and your teacher is informed of that they will be bodyguard in the front and back school. Your bodyguards will be placed in the floors you have classes. You canoly take 2 bodyguards with you guys in your classes. You guys have everything same since your manager didn't want you guys to be separated" she said

"Well thank you we will be going!" Hinata said as we left the office.

"Miss Haruno's we will be escorting you around" said one of our bodyguards.

"Okay let's go" I said

"OMG! We are soooooooooo lucky we only have to go for 3 classes since we have concerts and stuff!" She said

"I know right? Thank god!" I said

"Okay so let's go to our first class!"She said

1 period: 1 hour and a half math with Asuma

2 period: 1 hour and a half English with Kakashi

LUNCH 2 HOURS

3 period: 1 hour and a half gym with Gai

4 period: -

5 period: -

"Come on hurry up Hinata its first day and we are already late!" I said

We came to the hallway and everybody made space for us to go through with our bodyguards by outside. We heard whistles and screaming as we walk. We got to our class and our bodyguards opened the door for us. People were just staring at us shocked.

"Come on take a seat since it's the first day and im in a good mood ill let you off the hook" Asuma said.

We went to the backseat of the room. The guards pulled the chair for us and we said thanks as we sat down. We took a look around the class to see who is in our class that we know of. Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto were in the same class as us. We just ignored them like they don't exist. When the bell rang we got up and waited for everyone to leave we wanted to go last. When we got out people made way for us except for our old friends they would just keep walking, but we didn't care if they were in our bodyguards would take care of that. Next class was with kakashi he just made us do writing he was reading a…porn? Book? Ino and Tenten had the same class as us they were back talking about us be we just ignored them like they are lower than us and don't exist. Then finally we had lunch the tables were full.

"Hinata?" I said.

"Already on it" she said getting her phone out.

"Hello can we get a table in 5 minutes a comfy V.I.P one…uh huh….uh huh..yeah..great! Gracious!" Hinata said.

"So…?" I said

"Oh yeah it'll be here in 5 minutes!" she said

After 5 minutes, in the corner where there was space they put the table down a comfy black sofa. The table was rectangle for 4 people to sit. There was a paper written V.I.P and HARUNO'S. We got on the table and one of our bodyguards got us rich food. While the others ate cafeteria food our homemade food. We got so much delicious food that people were watching in awe. We ate like in lady manners.

"Hinata it's so boring!" I said

"I know right? Hey! I have an idea are you thinking what im thinking?" she said

"Hell yeah lets do this!" I said as we got on the cafeteria stage.

"Hey! Ronald can you get us a band" I said

"Already on it!" he said, he is one of the people that we talk to and know from our English class.

Then a band came up stage and put there instruments to get ready. Now people were looking at us curiously.

"Hey Itchigo you wouldn't happen to have our microphones" Hinata asked.

Just then he threw our sparkly microphones

"Thanks" we said

"No problem we had a feeling you guys might needed it because where ever we go you guys love to sing" He said

"Wow! You guys are really smart!" I said

We went back to the guys who were going to play with us.

Hinata went to the bands and whispered them the song we were going to play.

"Hey guys! We would like to play a song for you guys! This song we wrote is expressing our tru feelings We hope you guys like it" I said. I locked my eyes with Sasuke as Hinata locked her eyes with Naruto.

**S+H=**

**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

**S=  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread**

**H=  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**

**S+H=  
****_[Chorus:]_****  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

**S=  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do ****_[CD version]_****  
All the stuff that you do ****_[radio edited version]_**

**H=  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**

**S+H=  
****_[Chorus]_******

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

**_[Chorus x2]_******

**_[x2]_****  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending**

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

(I DON'T OWN THIS SONG!)

"Well enough with the emotional songs!" I said breaking my eye contact with Sasuke.

"Yeah! Now let's rock this place guys!" Hinata said

"1 2 3" said the drummer

**H+S=**

**H-Hey H-Hey  
H-H-Hey (H-Hey)  
Oooooooooooooo**

I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight

I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly  
And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey  
And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite

Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Hello my name is... (Bridgit)  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate  
Livin' like a fairytale  
We could have a palace right next to Oprah  
37 cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away wherever you say  
Yeah we could be setting sail

Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready or not (here I come, ohhhh)  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Boombada Boombada Boombada  
Ready or not!

**(I DON'T OWN THIS SONG!)**

When we were done people were screaming "one more, on more!"

"Okay one more time! Im pretty sure you guys know this song so sing along with us!" Hinata said

I went up to the band and told them what to play.

**H+S=**

**It's the boy you never told 'I like you'  
It's the girl you let get away  
It's the one you saw that day on the train  
But you freaked out and walked away**

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
Things you swear you'd do before you die  
It's the city of love that waits for you  
But you're too damn scared to fly

**_[Chorus x2:]_****  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight**

It's the time that you totally screwed up  
Still you're tryna get it out your brain  
It's the fight you had when you didn't make up  
It's the past that you're dying to change

It's all the money that you're saving  
While the good life passes by  
It's all the dreams that never came true  
'Cause you're too damn scared to try.

**_[Chorus x2:]_****  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight**

It's a mad, mad world  
Gotta make an escape  
It's a perfect world  
When you go all the way  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight

So let's go (go, go, go) all the way  
Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day  
From the floor to the rafters  
People raise your glasses  
We could dance forever

**_[Chorus:]_****  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight**

It's a mad, mad world  
Gonna make an escape  
It's a perfect world  
When you go all the way  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight

**(I DON'T OWN THIS SONG!)**

"Well thanks guys!" we said as we went to our table.

"Hey um we are going to the washroom you guys wait here" Hinata said to the bodyguards as she took my hand and into the washroom. I was fixing my hair while hinata was putting on her lip-gloss. Just then Karin and Ami came in the room.

"Well, well, well, look who it is Ami" said Karin

"Ugly number one and ugly number 2" Ami said

"What do you guys want don't you have your boyfriends to go to?" I asked

"We are just here to warn you guys you guys are messing with the wrong people" Karin said.

"Don't worry we don't want them back we don't want to be friends with some one whom doesn't trust us" Hinata said.

Just then an idea came to my head. I took my phone from my back pocket and put it on video and hid it but a place where you can see us four.

"Why did you lie?" I asked

"Isn't it obvious so we can get them we knew they won't believe you guys" Karin said

"They are kind of Idiots, like you guys would ever cheat on them.." Ami said

"You know the truth will soon come out!"Hinata said.

"Go ahead any try to tell them they won't believe you!" Karin said.

"Well im glad we had this talk now stay out of our way you bitches!" Ami said as they both left. I went to where I put my phone and clicked done.

"Well they don't know who they are messing with Karin and Ami you're true colors will be seen." I said

Hinata looked at me confused I showed her the video and she was shocked the high fived me.

"You go girl!"she said.

"Come on lets go!" I said

The bell ring and we went tour next class with our bodyguards. We got change we were wearing black short shorts and black top with white letters in KONOHA ours was different than other we get to customized out own everyone else's is brown and grey.

"Okay everyone sit down please" gai said

As we walked people and fan boy's screamed their love declarations and stuff, with our bodyguards shoving them off. One boy who looked like our gym teacher which I remember his name was Lee one of my old fan boy screamed "MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOMS!" In my class was all my ex friends and Karin, and Ami. So now was the time show the truth.

"Hey …..um…..can me and Hinata do a song..and show a video?" I asked

"That would be youthful go ahead!" he said

"O-okay" hinata said as we sweat dropped

"This song is for some of those who struggle in many things and inspire people to never give up!" I said. Hinata got some guys that played for us in the lunch room and we told them what we will play.

**H+S=**

**(Never say never)  
See I never thought that I could walk through fire  
I never thought that I could take the burn  
I never had the strength to take it higher  
Until I reached the point of no return**

And there's just no turning back  
When your heart's under attack  
Gonna give everything I have  
It's my destiny

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up up up  
And never say never

Ne-Never say never(Never)  
Ne-Never say never(Never)  
Ne-Never say never(Never)  
I never thought that I could feel this power  
I never thought that I could feel this free  
I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower  
And I'm fast enough to run across the sea

And there's just no turning back  
When your heart's under attack  
Gonna give everything I have  
'cause this is my destiny

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up, up, up  
And never say never

Here we go!  
Guess who?  
JSmith and JB!  
I gotcha lil bro  
I can handle him  
Hold up, aight?  
I can handle him

Now he's bigger than me  
Taller than me  
And he's older than me  
And stronger than me  
And his arms a little bit longer than me  
But he ain't on a JB song with me!

I be trying a chill  
They be trying to sour the thrill  
No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will

Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove  
Like Kobe in the 4th, ice water with blood

I gotta be the best, and yes  
We're the flyest  
Like David and Goliath  
I conquered the giant  
So now I got the world in my hand  
I was born from two stars  
So the moon's where I land (I'm gone!)

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up, up, up  
And never say never

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up, up, up  
And never say never  
(never say never, never, never, never)

( I don't own this song!)

"Now we would like to show you guys a video. Then a TV was brought in I got a plug to connect my phone to the TV. I scrolled down my phone to the video. The video started it show me and Hinata with Karin and Ami.

_"Why did you lie?" I asked_

_"Isn't it obvious so we can get them we knew they won't believe you guys" Karin said_

_"They are kind of Idiots, like you guys would ever cheat on them.." Ami said_

_"You know the truth will soon come out!"Hinata said._

_"Go ahead any try to tell them they won't believe you!" Karin said._

_"Well im glad we had this talk now stay out of our way you bitches!" Ami said as they both left._

When the video ended people gasped.

"What you bitch! How could you" screamed Karin

"You bitches wannabe!" screamed Ami

"Oh my Karin and Ami after school detention!" Gai said

Sasuke Pov

How could they we trusted them. We broke Sakura's and Hinata's heart we didn't listen to them I'm such a idiot!

"Karin! Ami! How could you we trusted you guys!" I screamed

"Ami were breaking up!" said Naruto

"Us too" I said to Karin

"Omg! What did we do!" Ino said

"Were idiots!" said Tenten

"We…..we….im confused!" Neji said.

I went up to Sakura but she backed up and turned around. She looked at me over her shoulder.

"I don't want to be near by any of you….like you said before it's over…you don't trust us we don't trust you…" she said

Hinata came up to her took her hand then looked at all of us.

"Now if you excuse us we have to go..we have somewhere else to be instead of wasteing our time with you guys!" she said as they walked away.

"Hinata-chan" I heard Naruto whisper sadly. We all walked away ashamed….so confused…..so lost….and broken.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

THANKS TO SakuraXMulti FOR SOME IDEAS

Everyday would be the same going to class our friends trying to talk to us but our bodyguards won't let them get to us. Going to concerts in Konoha and having fun. Today was Friday night and Tsunade had called us to her saying she has something to tell us.

"Hey girls you will need to write new songs and you will be performing it in the Konoha's biggest mall."

This had remind me of the time when our group use to hang out there but I just push I t aside I could see Hinata trying to forget it.

"Yes we will come up with 2 or 3 songs right saki?" she asked.

"Yeah come on lets get to work!" I said

We went to the studio room and started thinking.

"Hm…how about….something about how stronger we are now?" she asked

"Yeah and then another one about….dealing with break ups" I said

"Yeah we got 2 things to write about…we just need 1 more" she said

Just then a memory came to me when Karin and Ami called us ugly and how photographers trying to make people pretty.

"Hey! I know one we could do on beauty!" I said

"That will do!" she said as we went to the studio and started to write some songs.

"Done!" I said

"OMG! We did a great job it's so good!" she said

"We are the HARUNO'S" I said as we both laughed and flipped our hair at the same time.

"Come on lets go to sleep and we have to perform tomorrow". I said

We went to sleep and fell into a deep slumber.

Next Day

Hinata and I were wearing a pink thigh baring dress and skinny sequin shorts and a black strap lace up mid calf high heels, with light make up, I had a streaks in my hair and including Hinata she has midnight blue hair so black works on her hair too. We got on the stage and handed us a same microphone which had a black background and a pink letter written HARUNO'S in sparkly beads.

"Are you guys ready to rock!" I screamed

The crowd cheered screaming. Then I noticed the group in the 2nd row. Why is it that from hundreds, hundreds o f people I can spot them right away? I looked back at my fans.

"This hasn't been released yet but you guys are lucky to hear it first" said Hinata

Then the music started to play.

**_[Spoken:]_**

**_S=_****  
After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
'Cause you've made me that much stronger**

**Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true**  
**Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up**  
**'Cause I've had enough**  
**You were there by my side, always down for the ride**  
**But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame**

**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you**  
**But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**  
**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know**  
**Just how capable I am to pull through**  
**So I wanna say thank you**  
**'Cause it**

**S+H=  
****_[Chorus:]_****  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing**  
**Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game**  
**I heard you're going round playing the victim now**  
**But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame**  
**'Cause you dug your own grave**  
**After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me**  
**But that won't work anymore, no more,**  
**It's over**  
**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture**  
**I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down**  
**So I wanna say thank you**  
**'Cause it**

**_[Chorus]_**

**How could this man I thought I knew**  
**Turn out to be unjust so cruel**  
**Could only see the good in you**  
**Pretend not to see the truth**  
**You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself**  
**Through living in denial**  
**But in the end you'll see**  
**YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME**

**I am a fighter and I**  
**I ain't gonna stop**  
**There is no turning back**  
**I've had enough**

**_[Chorus]_**

**You thought I would forget**  
**But I remembered**  
**'Cause I remembered**  
**I remembered**  
**You thought I would forget**  
**I remembered**  
**'Cause I remembered**  
**I remembered**

**_[Chorus]_**

**(I don't own this song)**

When we were done singing background dancers came up and went behind us.

**S+H=**

**Broken glass  
Broken heart  
There's a picture of you laying on the floor  
Empty space on the wall  
While I am staring at  
Wishing that you'd call  
Cause every time you call me up  
I'm reminded of the pain you caused  
Can't move on it's so hard  
When you keep on coming back for more**

**SAKURA AND HINATA START DANCING WITH BACKUP DANCERS.**

**_[Chorus:]_****  
It's time for me to say  
I know you're only gonna break my heart  
You're getting in the way  
I should've seen this coming right from the start  
So baby don't come around anymore  
Or you'll be standing outside my front door  
So listen as I say  
Baby I'm tearing us apart  
Cause you're only gonna break my heart  
I'm tearing us apart  
You're only gonna break my heart  
I'm tearing us apart**

**Everyday it's the same I keep seeing you**  
**I keep hearing your name**  
**And I know that one day**  
**I'll get over you and I'll be ok**  
**But every time you call me up**  
**I'm reminded of all the pain you caused**  
**Can't move on, it's so hard**  
**When you keep on coming back for more**

**_[Chorus:]_  
It's time for me to say  
I know you're only gonna break my heart  
You're getting in the way  
I should've seen this coming right from the start  
So baby don't come around anymore  
Or you'll be standing outside my front door  
So listen as I say  
Baby I'm tearing us apart  
Cause you're only gonna break my heart**

**Someday, somehow I might say**  
**These words aloud**  
**And I'll make you see what you're doing to me isn't right**  
**But not right now**

**_[Chorus:]_****  
It's time for me to say  
I know you're only gonna break my heart  
You're getting in the way  
I should've see this coming right from the start  
So baby don't come around anymore  
Or you'll be standing outside my front door  
So listen as I say  
Baby I'm tearing us apart  
Cause you're only gonna break my heart  
You're only gonna break my heart  
You're only gonna break my heart**

**POSE!**

**Background dancers leave**

**(I DON'T OWN THIS SONG)**

"Now this is song is for you girls out there who cant see that they are perfect the way they are" I said

Crowd screams loud. Then the music starts to play.

**S+H=**

**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else  
hey**

**_[Verse 1]_****  
You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**I'm no beauty queen**  
**I'm just beautiful me**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**You've got every right**  
**To a beautiful life**  
**C'mon**

**_[Chorus:]_****  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?**

**_[Verse 2:]_****  
It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**I'm no beauty queen**  
**I'm just beautiful me**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**You've got every right**  
**To a beautiful life**  
**C'mon**

**_[Chorus:]_****  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?**

**_[Bridge:]_****  
Who says you're not star potential?  
Who says you're not presidential?  
Who says you can't be in movies?  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Won't you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?**

**_[Chorus:]_****  
Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)  
Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)  
Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)  
Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)  
Who says?**

**Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?**  
**Who says you're not worth it?**  
**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**

**_[Chorus:]_****  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?**

**Who says you're not perfect?**  
**Who says you're not worth it?**  
**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**  
**Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty**  
**Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)**  
**Who says?**

**(I DON'T OWN THIS SONG!)**

The crowd started clapping and we said our goodbyes. Me and hinata were going around the mall buying stuff. Then our manger called hinata.

"Really?...okay…no way….omg! We would love that…..yes okay at 7?...okay bye!" I heard her say.

"Omg! Saki we have a date with Kiba and Gaara! Omg they are right underneath us in popularity. It's those cute guys..well…we have a date with them at 7 and we get to record one song with them!" she screamed

"Omg no way we have to buy something cute!" I screamed

Just then I saw sasuke group but we ignored them and walked ahead. We bought a black strapless dress that went to our knees and black simple high heels. Also a silver bangle and a silver earring hoops. When we got home we putted on the stuff we got then put our hair to side messy bun with bangs in front. Then we put on some light make up and red lipsticks. When we were done, someone knocked on the door. The maids opened the door and we came to see 2 handsome boys. Kiba took Hinata's hand and kissed it then gaara came along and did the same thing to me.

"You look beautiful" he said to me

"Thanks" I said giggling

"We will be taking you guys in different cars but meet up in the same dinner place" Kiba said taking Hinata with him.

"Okay" I said

"Shall we" he said giving me his elbow, which I linked It with mines and went to his red Ferrari. On the way we were laughing, talking about stuff, and talking about what we like. Then he stopped his car got and opened my door and offered me his hand. I took his hand and we went in the restaurant. It was really fun we ate laughed talked about music and thought about what to sing. It was amazing of that we were able to come up with some thing so quick. Then when we were done I was about to pay but he grabbed the check and said it's a gentlemen job to pay. So then I let him and said thanks. We got into the car and drove to my then came to a stop in front of my house. I looked at him.

"I really had a good time today Gaara" I said

"yeah me too" he said as he locked eyes with me and leaned in closer then closer until his lips was on mine. The kiss was okay but it wasn't like the one I had with sasuke and I would never admit it but he has my other half. I broke away from the kiss.

"Gaara you're a great person but I don't think this would work…I see you as a friend…" I said

"Yeah I can tell that by kissing you it wasn't the way it was suppose to be but ill be happy to be your brother or friend" he said

"Thanks well ill see you tomorrow to sing the song!" I said as I closed the door.

I watched as he drove off then Hinata came by my side.

"So…are you guys a couple?"

"No…its not the same as the feeling I had for sasuke…I kind of do miss him…how about you and kiba.." I said

"Um…no…just like you said not the same thing as the relationship I had with naruto" she said.

"Come on sis let's go!" I screamed.

Next Day

"Okay so this will do!" Gaara said

"I love the song so catchy" Kiba said

"That's the point" I said

"Hey I have an idea!" Hinata said

"Okay spill!"I said

"Lets perform it..you know test it out.." she said

"Yeah that would be great but where…?" Gaara asked

"Hmm….." kiba said

"Ooh I know Konoha mall lets go kiba grab your guitar and Hinata get our microphones and Gaara go and get your guyse microphones!" I said as they got the stuff and we got in my white Ferrari and sped off to the mall. We got on the stage and set the stuff up. When the music started people started to come and watch us play.

**SAKURA:  
A word's just a word  
'Til you mean what you say  
GAARA:  
And love isn't love  
'Til you give it away  
SAKURA:  
We've all got to give**

**GAARA****:**

**Yeah, something to give**

**SAKURA AND GAARA:**

**To make a change**

**Send it on**  
**On and on**  
**Just one hand can heal another**  
**Be a part**  
**Reach a heart**  
**Just one spark starts a fire**  
**With one little action**  
**The chain reaction will never stop**  
**Make us strong**  
**Shine a light and send it on**

**HINATA:**  
**Just smile**  
**KIBA:**  
**Just smile**  
**HINATAI:**  
**And the world**  
**KIBA:**  
**And the world**  
**HINATA AND KIBA:**  
**Will smile along with you**  
**KIBA:**  
**That small act of love**  
**That's meant for one**  
**HINTA AND KIBA:**  
**Will become two**

**SAKURA:**  
**If we take the chances**  
**GAARA:**  
**To change circumstances**  
**SAKURA AND GAARA:**  
**Imagine all we can do**  
**If we...**

**ALL:**  
**Send it on**  
**On and on**  
**Just one hand can heal another**  
**Be a part**  
**Reach a heart**  
**Just one spark starts a fire**  
**With one little action**  
**The chain reaction will never stop**

**Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on  
Send it on  
SAKURA:  
Oh, send it on**

**SAKURA AND GAARA**  
**There's power in all of the choices we make**  
**HINATA AND KIBA**  
**So I'm starting now, there's not a moment to wait**

**SAKURA:**  
**A word's just a word**  
**Until you mean what you say**  
**SAKURA AND KIBA**  
**And love is not love**  
**HINATA &GAARA:**  
**'Til you give it away**

**Send it on**  
**On and on**  
**Just one hand can heal another**  
**Be a part**  
**Reach a heart**  
**Just one spark starts a fire**  
**With one little action**  
**The chain reaction will never stop**  
**Make it strong**  
**Shine a light and send it on**  
**Send it on**

**Send it on**  
**On and on**  
**Just one hand can heal another**  
**Be a part**  
**Reach a heart**  
**Just one spark starts a fire**  
**With one little action**  
**The chain reaction will help things start**  
**Make us strong**  
**Shine a light and send it on**  
**SAKURA:**  
**Shine a light and send it on**  
**ALL:**  
**Shine a light and send it on**

(I don't own this song)

When the song was done people were clapping and I spotted sasuke I noticed he had jealousy? In his eyes…when we got home we recorded the song for our album.

"Well we got to go we have world tour so um.. I guess we won't be seeing you guys in a long time but we will keep in touch bye!" said kiba as well all big our byes to each other.

Please Review and give me some ideas of what to do next! asap


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the 2 songs.

"These girls are like on top…and slowly they'll get bigger sir" said a main holding clipboard wearing a geek glasses.

"Well not for long" said a man laughing in a dark room.

Back to sakura

"Come on Hinata you are taking forever I want to have a test drive!" I said

"If people start chasing us I'll kill you!" she said coming in the garage

"Yeah! Yeah! Just hop on!" I said getting on my motorcycle. She got on the back seat and I hit the gear high and sped off.

"Miss! Wait! Where are you going?" screamed the security guards.

"You know if Tsunade finds out that we left outside without bodyguards she will kill us" said Hinata.

"Well it's a chance im willing to take baby!" I said going faster.

We reached the park and got off my bike. We sat on the grass, talked, went on the swings and had fun.

"Ooh! Look Ice-cream I want a chocolate one! Hinata I'll get you one tell me which one to get you?" I said

"Hmm ill have vanilla, ill be over there on that bench" she said, as she pointed her fingers on a bench.

"Okay ill be back quick!" I said as I ran.

Hinata's POV

"Hi I'm orochimaru" he said

"Hello Hinata" I said, he was creeping me out he looked sooooooo weird!

"Well im orochimaru one of the biggest music industry company, and I think you have great talent better than your smaller sister. I can make you more famous" he said

"Im not sure.." I said, if I left sakura it would be mean.

"Come on isn't your sister always in the spotlight don't you want to be on the spotlight? "He said

"Um…sure!" I said

Just then Sakura came up to me and give me my ice-cream.

BACT TO-Sakura

"Um…Hinata who is he?" I asked.

"He is my new manager Sakura this orochimaru" when those words left her mouth I was shocked. This is the first time we are doing some without each other.

"Well I have to go nice meeting you two, Hinata come at snake studio in the morning we have to start working on your new album and you will be called midnight well tata!" he said walking away. No one had noticed the smirked on his face as he walked away.

"Come on lets go home Hinata!" I said with a fake smile on my face.

Days had passed and Hinata was often busy and we hardly spend time with each other, I would be recording my own music and she would be recording her's. My band was now called HARUNO with no s. I really missed my old days with my big sis.

Orochimaru's pov

He was in his office with Kabuto.

"You got the wrong girl?" he said

"What do you mean I got the wrong girl" I said confused

"I mean you were supposed to get Sakura, she has a powerful, and soft all packaged deal voice. This girl has a soft voice now a days kids want pop and she doesn't have that." He said.

"Well at least we broke those two apart!" I said.

"True…I hard she is really missing her sister poor thing!.."he said laughing.

Little did they know a girl with midnight hair was listening to their whole conversation?

Hinata's pov

I can't believe them; they made me ditch my sister. I went into the room and they stopped laughing and looked shock.

"You people are disgusting here is my final words for you people its over!" I said as I left the building. I kept walking until I saw a big crowd around a stage. Who happened to be sakura. I shoved my way up to as far as I can go.

Sakura Pov

"I have two special songs for my sister that I have written and I wished she could have been here to hear this. She is really special and has always been there for me. Her voice is like a sweet soft melody. With her voice I t would help me get rid of my bad dreams. Then the music started to play.

Sakura:

Watch all the flowers  
Dance with the wind  
Listen to snowflakes  
Whisper your name  
Feel all the wonder  
Lifting your dreams  
You can fly  
(Fly)

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find your wings  
Fly  
To your heart

Touch every rainbow  
Painting the sky  
Look at the magic  
Glide through your life  
A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night  
You can fly

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find your wings  
Fly

Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free to spread your wings  
Fly  
You can fly  
To your heart  
(Fly, fly)

Rise to the heights of all you can be  
(Fly, Fly)  
Soar on the hope of marvelous things

(Key Change!)  
Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find your wings  
Fly

Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free to spread your wings  
Fly  
You can fly  
To your heart

"This next song that im going to sing is what imreally going through and helping me express my feeling I hope you guys like it!" I screamed.

Sakura:

Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself'

Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone

It's easy to feel like you don't need help

But it's harder to walk on your own

(Then a voice joins me and I look to see its Hinata and I hug her and we sing with lots of emotions)  
You'll change inside when you realize  
The world comes to life and everything's bright

From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find the beauty you are

When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

The gift of a friend  
Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared

And they're through the highs and the lows

Someone you can count on, someone who cares

Beside you wherever you'll go  
You'll change inside when you realize  
The world comes to life and everything's right

From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find the beauty you are

When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
And when your hope crashes down

Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone

When you don't know which way to go

And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone  
The world comes to life and everything's bright

From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find the beauty you are

When you open your heart and believe in

When you believe in, when you believe in the gift of a friend

After when we go home she told me what happened and now we are a band again.

"Hinata don't you ever think you are not special" I said

"How could I not when you said those words up at stage it really touched my heart." She said

I put my hand in front and she understood what I was doing. She put her hand on top of mines.

"SISTERS FOREVER AND EVER" we scream together.

We both hugged each other and laughed.

ReViEw please! And thanks :P ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto

please review

sasuke pov

"teme i miss hinata" said naruto as we walked on the side walk and naruto has his hands crossed behind his neck.

"your not the only one dobe" i said

just then some papper flew right into naruto's face.

"what?" he said as he took off the papper from his face and looked at it.

"hey teme look it says the harunos are looking for new members in their band anyone that can play guitar and drums."

"thats it naruto! please tell me you know how to play drums!" i screamed

"yeah but why teme?" he said

i smacked my hand to my head

"idiot." "we will join their band so we can get close to them you idiot!" i said

"ooh i get it now!" he said

"stupid..Just give me the papper" i said as i took the papper from his hand and looked at it. "okay so the audition is today and we have one hour to practice...come on we've got work to do". i said determined

"anything to get Hinata back and we will win" said naruto with fierced eyes.

back to sakura...

"hey tsunade you called us" i said as we enterd her office we were in her company office rigt now.

"well yeah we have come up with better ways to take your music to a bigger level...how should i say it..changes.." she said

"so what have you come up with?..." asked hinata as we both took a seat infront of her desk.

"okay first we will be changing your band name...we will let you guys pick..not to girly..." tsunade said

"okay hm...any ideas sis?.."asked hinta looking at me.

"hm..how about..a..ah." i said trying to come up with something then i finally got something. "ahah! fighters!" i screamed

"i like that...fighters" said hinata

"That will do..okay now we need to change your sweet,innocent girl to more of sexy clothing...dont worry i asked you dad he is okay with it as long as you guys are happy...sakura..hinata how do you guys feel about wearing bras?" taunade said

"umm..tsunade i dont want to wear bras on stage but i can wear a tube" hinata said. i really didnt have any problem but hinata can be sometimes shy.

"i dont mind wearing a bras" i said

" okay so now on you'll be dressing sexy and you have new members to your group...one minute" she said getting up her seat and out her office and then came back with 2 guys that we didnt happen to see since our back was faceing them.

"girls turn around" said teunade, and when we did we both gasped.

"what!" i screamed

"guys meet sasuke and naruto" she said

"hn" said sasuke

"hey!" said naruto

"why them?" i asked

"because from all of the others they were the best you should have seen how the others were...it was horrible" she said

"bu-but" hinata said as tsunade cut her off "no buts and now on you guys are fighters the new band name...we have the biggest performance in 3 days. day 1 you guys will practice what you will do and sakura i would like you to do one alone that i heard you playing last time and you have to do it. day 2 choosing your new sexy outfits. day 3 sound check and practicing moving around the stage. Naruto and Sasuke will have the same sechedule as you guys for school but for this whole week you guys dont have to go. Sakura sasuke start writting the songs right now chop chop! we have lot's of work to do! clear?" she said

"yes" we all chourused

we all left the room the guys behind us and we exited the building i looked at them over my shoulder.

"meet us at our house just follow us..if you can keep up with us" i said smirking

"is that a challenge sakura" sasuke said

"im just saying.." i said

"well lets see what you've got" he taunted me as he got in his ferrari. Then i got on my motorcycle.

"sakura do you know what you are doing?" she asked

"chill hinata" i said hitting my gear

"you guys ready!" naruto screamed and i gave thumbs up and sasuke gave a thumbs up.

"3...2...1..go!" said naruto as he screamed in sasukes car when he said go me and sasuke sped up to my house.

at my house

"hahaha teme lost to a girl!" naruto screamed

"hey its easy to drive on a motorcycle...try jumping over a truck with a car" sasuke said

"aww teme is makeing excuses..hey..by the way... omg i love your driving sakura!" naruto screamed looking at me.

"thanks naruto" i said then looking at hinata who looked pale as if she was going to puke.

"im never going to sit with you again" she said

"no fair!" i said pouting

"you could have killed us!" said hinata

"but i didnt" i said whining

"sakura this isnt the first time that you are pulling a dangerous stunt" she said glaering at me

"okay okay i get it no need to give me a lecture" i said groaning.

"hello were still here!" said naruto

"okay lets start planning what we are going to do.." he said.

day 1 was spend on writting the songs except for my solo... that was to be a suprise and no one could here it.

day 2 our designers picked out our outfit.

day 3 vocal practices and where we have to stand on stage. We have one more day left before our big performance. Us four were celeberating laughing talking and haveing fun. Thats when i decided that we should forgive them and give them another chance. Looking at how hinata looked so happy after we had left.

"umm will you excuse us we have to go to the washroom" i said dragging hinata with me.

"hinata i think its time we forgive them.." i said

"yeah i was thinking the same i can never forget naruto i keep thinking of him.." she said with a soft look

"i know what you mean i can never think of a life without sasuke" i smiled "he hardly smiles and i noticed it lately i guess we are not the only one suffering...i love his smiles..." i said

Hinata took my hand and we exited the washroom and sat on the chairs.

"we've been thinking.." said hinata

"and we are ready fo forgive you guys.." i finished off for her.

"yes!" screames naruto and lip-locking with her. i smile for her, then turn to sasuke. He extends his hand to me and i grab it, he takes me outside and sits with me on the bench... looks at the sky, and he sighs.

"you know sakura ever since you left i hardly smiled i would miss you...im really sorry i didnt listen to you and jumped to conclusion..i love your angelic voice...everything about you and i can never live with out you ... your like my other half" he said then turns to look at me and i was really touched by his speach.

"sasuke" i said takeing my right hand and caresing his right cheak. "thanks and i love everything about you too and dont you ever think i dont love you" i said letting a tear fall.

"sakura dont cry it hurts alot to see you cry" he said

"idiot it's happy crying" i said laughing

"oh" he said. it was priceless to see an embarssed look on the uchicha must i repeat the uchia. he locked eyes with me and we were so lost in our eyes. then we both leaned in like strings were pulling us. i tilted my head and our lips crashed. it was so passionate putting all our emotions in that kiss. oh how much i missed the tastes of his. i put my hand around his neck and he pulled him closer and he was snakeing his arms around my waiste. what seemed like forever we finally broke apart breathing hard and his head touching mines.

"oh how much i miss this" i said

"you drive me crazy sakura" he said and i laugh, putting my head on his lap and looking up at him as he stroke my hair.

"sakra dont you dare ever leave me" he said with a soft look.

"never will sasuke i love you sasuke" i said finally gathering up the courage to say it.

"i love you too forever and ever... on lets get you home we have a big concert tomorrow and you have to get your beauty sleep" he said smirking at me. i laugh and punch him in the arm.

"hey!" i screamed

"what i was complimeting you .." he said

"really funny...hey what about hinata?"i said as we got in his car.

"Naruto will drop her off..anyways they seemes really busy when we left them" he said smirking.

"sasuke!" i screamed as i punched him

"dammit sakura dont you know how much your punches hurt" he said groaning.

l laugh "suck it up girly" i said stucking out my tounge. As i did that sasuke caught my touge with his mouth.

"hmph.."

then he broke apart with me giving me his sexy smirk.

"that was for insulting me and makeing fun of me" he said as he got out of the parking lot.

"fine but ill get you back" i said glareing at him.

"ill like you to try" he said challenging me as i pouted.

"no fair!" i said crossing my arms over my chest.

we came in front of my car sasuke got out opened my side of the door and took my hand then led me to my mansion. i pecked him on the lips and left to my room. After 5 minutes hinata came with a smile on her face. we talked about what happened to us and eventually we fell asleep...cant wait until tomorrow.

please review and ill try to update a new one today...


End file.
